


Hawkmoon

by ADLegend21



Category: Destiny (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Song Lyrics, Song Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-05-31 15:02:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6474964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ADLegend21/pseuds/ADLegend21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anastasia is sent to dispatch an outlaw called Cosmodrome Red who has been giving Guardians trouble on Earth. Someone just so happy to write a song about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hawkmoon

**Author's Note:**

> Set to the lyrics of Big Iron by Marty Robbins (you probably heard it if you played Fallout: New Vegas)

 

 

To the town of Agua Fria rode a stranger one fine day  
Hardly spoke to folks around her didn't have too much to say  
No one dared to ask her business no one dared to make a slip  
For the stranger there among them had a Hawkmoon on her hip  
Hawkmoon on her hip  
  
It was early in the morning when she rode into the town  
She came riding from the south side slowly lookin' all around  
She's an outlaw loose and running came the whisper from each lip  
And she's here to do some business with the Hawkmoon on her hip  
Hawkmoon on her hip  
  
In this town there lived an outlaw by the name of Cosmo Red  
Many men had tried to take him and that many men were dead  
He was vicious and a killer though a youth of twenty four  
And the notches on his pistol numbered one an nineteen more  
One and nineteen more  
  
Now the stranger started talking made it plain to folks around  
Was a Guardian from the Tower, wouldn't be too long in town  
She came here to take an outlaw back alive or maybe dead  
And she said it didn't matter she was after Cosmo Red  
After Cosmo Red  
  
Wasn't long before the story was relayed to Cosmo Red  
But the outlaw didn't worry men that tried before were dead  
Twenty men had tried to take him twenty men had made a slip  
Twenty one would be the Guardian with the Hawkmoon on her hip  
Hawkmoon on her hip  
  
The morning passed so quickly it was time for them to meet  
It was twenty past eleven when they walked out in the street  
Folks were watching from the windows every-body held their breath  
They knew this beautiful Guardian was about to meet her death  
About to meet her death  
  
There was forty feet between them when they stopped to make their play  
And the swiftness of the Guardian is still talked about today  
Cosmo Red had not cleared leather fore a bullet fairly ripped  
And the Guardian's aim was deadly with the Hawkmoon on her hip  
Hawkmoon on her hip  
  
It was over in a moment and the folks had gathered round  
There before them lay the body of the outlaw on the ground  
Oh he might have went on living but he made one fatal slip  
When he tried to match the Guardian with the Hawkmoon on her hip  
Hawkmoon on her hip  
  
Hawkmoon Hawkmoon  
  
When he tried to match the Guardian with the Hawkmoon on her hip


End file.
